Perhatian
by yixixo
Summary: "tidak bosan hanya memandang eoh?" "aniyo" "ck, ayolah sehun cepat katakan perasaanmu padanya. Mau sampai kapan?" "belum waktunya luhan hyung" Jawab sehun. First update! HunXing;HunLay;SeXing;SeLay


Perhatian

"tidak bosan hanya memandang eoh?"

"aniyo"

"ck, ayolah sehun cepat katakan perasaanmu padanya. Mau sampai kapan?"

"belum waktunya luhan hyung" Jawab sehun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sang dancing machine

"terserah. Aku hanya memberitahumu, sepertinya kedua leader kita menyukainya" Setelah berkata seperti itu luhan meninggalkan sehun untuk mengajari minseok gerakan yang belum ia kuasai.

Yah, sudah diketahui dari percakapan keduanya, bahwa sang maknae menyukai sang dancing machine. Bukan berarti itu kai, tidak mungkin sehun menyukai seme pervert seperti kai. Tapi dia menyukai orang yang sangat manis jika tersenyum. Bisa dibilang sehun saat ini sedang gila, tersenyum sendiri memikirkan sang pujaan hati yang sedang bercanda bersama kyungsoo dan tao. Jika kalian bertanya apa yang sehun suka darinya, maka sehun akan menjawab _'aku suka semuanya'_. Menyukai cara bicaranya, cara dia tersenyum, tertawa, berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya, wajah polosnya, saat dia memanggil nama sehun dan apalagi mendesah dibawahnya- Hell, sehun jadi memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

"baiklah, ayo kita berlatih lagi" Panggil sang leader exo

"uh! Ayolah suho hyung! Aku masih lelah" Rengek sang maknae exo-m

"kajja tao-ya, ini persiapan comeback kita. Jadi ayo semangat!" Ucap yixing kemudian berjalan bersiap pada posisinya. Yah, zhang yixing memang pekerja keras. Siapa yang tidak suka orang seperti zhang yixing. Caranya tersenyum membuat sehun lupa bernafas –lupakan ini berlebihan- caranya mengusap keringat –sehun ingin melakukannya asal kau tahu- caranya berjal- tunggu! Ada yang aneh dengan cara berjalannya!

"yak oh sehun! Sampai kapan kau duduk diam disitu?!" Tanya kai

"o-oh, maaf" Kemudian sehun bersiap pada posisinya. Latihan pun dimulai..

 _na eureurong eureurong eureurong dae_

 _na eureurong eureurong eureurong dae_

 _da molla soji annimyeon da cheodo molla_

 _E-X-O!_

"sehun, ada apa?" Tanya yixing heran. Pasalnya, sehun berhenti ditengah-tengah lagu dan membuat semua member heran. Terlebih lagi, sehun langsung memandang kaki yixing.

"kakimu terkilir hyung"

"m-mwo? A-aku tidak-"

"jangan berbohong didepanku hyung" Sehun menatap tajam yixing. Entah kenapa sehun kesal melihat yixing pura-pura kuat seperti itu. Sehun...tidak suka.

"yixing hyung, kakimu terkilir?" Tanya baekhyun

"kenapa kau tidak bilang hyung?" Kali ini chanyeol bertanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya. ' _yaampun'_ pikir sehun. _'tanpa yixing hyung bilang semestinya kalian tahu bodoh!_ ' batin sehun. Yixing bukan orang yang gampang mengeluh. Sehun tau itu.

"a-aniyoo..kakiku tidak kenapa-kenapa"

"coba kau loncat xing" Kali ini kris angkat suara. Skakmat! Yixing hanya diam dan memandangi lantai

"hh..semestinya kau bilang xingie" Ucap suho lembut. Sehun memutar matanya _'kalian tidak mengenalnya dengan baik'_

"ta-tapi aku bisa melanjut-"

Grep! Sehun memegang tangan yixing dan menatapnya tajam

" .sekarang" Setelah mengatakannya sehun menarik yixing keluar ruang latihan diiringi tatapan aneh member. Kecuali luhan tentunya. _'semoga kau mendapatkannya sekarang sehun-ah!'_ Batin luhan senang

"sehunie, hyung masih bisa berlatih"

"aniyo. Kakimu jelas-jelas terkilir hyung"

"yah! Kau sotau anak kecil!" Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya. _'jangan lakukan itu hyung. Aku mohon'_

"benarkah? Baiklah apa kau sanggup berjalan jika aku tidak membopongmu hyung?" Tanya sehun

"tentu!"

"sampai ke dorm? Tidak bisa bukan?" Sehun gemas sendiri. Hyungnya satu ini keras kepala sekali. Untung sehun suka.

"ish! Baiklah iya iya kau benar!"

"sekarang naik kepunggungku hyung"

"m-mwo?! Mau apa?!" Tanya yixing kaget. Melihat sehun yang sudah membelakanginya dan membungkuk

"aku akan menggendongmu hyung. Tidak ada bantahan atau aku benar-benar akan marah" Tidak bisa membantah, akhirnya yixing menuruti kemauan sehun.

"sehunie, jika hyung berat turunkan saja" Kata yixing pelan. Sayangnya sehun tidak tahu, bahwa wajah yixing sangat merah

"hyung, kau ini makan tidak sih? Kau enteng sekali" Ledek sehun

"yak! Aish! Dasar kau!"

"haha..aku bercanda hyung"

"..." Hening tidak ada jawaban dari yixing. Yixing sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar-debar tidak jelas jika dekat dengan sang maknae

"hyung.." Panggil sehun setelah lama mereka terdiam

"hm.."

"jangan seperti itu lagi. Aku mohon" Suara sehun sarat akan kekhawatiran

"seperti apa?"

"memaksakan dirimu yang padahal tidak mampu lagi. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri hyung. Sekali-sekali, jika kau lelah bersandarlah padaku. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit hyung"

"..."

"aku...aku juga merasa sakit melihatmu seperti itu" Lanjut sehun

"mianhe.." Ucap yixing lirih

"untuk?"

"karena membuatmu khawatir sehuna. Maafkan hyung, hyung janji tidak akan terlalu memaksakan diri lagi" Kata yixing sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat dileher sehun

"baiklah. Tapi.."

"tapi apa?" Tanya yixing

"besok, temani aku membeli bubble tea"

"dasar bocah! Baiklah! Besok hyung akan mentraktir sehunie hehe"

Sehun tersenyum. Yah, walaupun belum bisa mengungkapkan sepenuhnya, tapi sehun bisa menunjukkan rasa perhatian terhadap yixing- _nya_ ini.

END


End file.
